Love can be Painful
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: Love is never easy, but when you finally reach the breaking point in your attempt to find love. It can down right be painful. I hope you enjoy, and have a good day.


Harm strums his guitar, as he contemplates his earlier meeting with Catherine and Webb in the hospital room. He reflects on his decision to join the agency, and leaving his previous world behind. All plans are out the window.

He gets up, leaving his guitar against the chair, moving to grab another beer. On his way toward the fridge he is interrupted by a knock at the door. He makes his way to the door, looking through the peephole, intrigued to see the face. He opens the door with a stunted smile, but before he can greet his visitor a hard slap comes across his face. "Oww! What was that?" he asks rubbing his cheek.

"You ass. What right do you have? "The visitor replies crossing their arms in front of them.

"Mac what in the world?" Harm asks noticing the daggers shooting from Mac's eyes.

"I cannot believe you. First off you go off half cocked. Resign your commission, get "married", run off to a country where you don't even know the language, and even crash a plane. All this because as you say was to save me. So I want to ask you this Harmon Rabb, what the hell are you doing becoming a spook?" Mac yells as she continues to stand in the doorway to Harm's apartment.

"Well there really was no other choice. The Admiral refuses to take me back, and I'm pretty sure that it's still required to have money to pay the bills." Harm replies with a note of contempt in his voice.

"Oh get off it. Harm you're a great lawyer and a damn fine pilot. Any place would be dying to hire you." Mac replies letting her stiff stance lessen a little.

"Mac, it's not that simple." Harm replies ushering her into his apartment.

"Harm after everything that happened in Paraguay, what in the world makes you think joining the CIA is the best idea?" Mac asks sitting down at the island.

"Well, they were giving the best offer." Harm says leaning against the island.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asks looking up at him.

"Never, Mac you said never. Mac I traveled through a violent jungle. I even resigned my commission. All for you Mac."

"Really all for me. Well you know it really didn't seem like that. You burst into that shed, not so happy to see. Then on our way back to Ciudad Del Este you give me the cold shoulder. Yeah you say that I should know why you gave up your resignation, but Harm sometimes women just need to hear it."

"Mac I risked my life for you, that's more than I've done for any person in my life. Yet you have to question why I went. I was right; you do need an operating manual." Harm replies sarcastically as he moves to grab a bottled water from the fridge.

"I can't believe you just said that." Mac stands up and walks over to his bookshelf by the door. She takes in a few calming breaths before starting her reply. "How Harm. How have you ever been able to have a girlfriend? You know Mic, Dalton, even John all figured it out. It doesn't take much to get me. All I ask for is for my love to be returned. Quiet dinners, a stolen kiss, a simple gesture, all I need is love Harm." Mac states with her head cocked slightly to the side as she watches Harm contemplate her response.

"You say simple gestures, what have I not given you for the past eight years. Hell Mac I've been there for you since the first time we met and I didn't even know you then." Harm states slamming the bottle of water down on the counter. They both watch as the droplets of water land on the island. Catching the soft light from above.

Mac rolls her eyes at him before making a move back toward the island. "There it is. Proof of actions, but no actual commitments. You stated that you now know what it means to make the commitment of marriage, but what about the commitment love takes. The words of matrimony can be said, but without the feelings behind them they mean nothing."  
"You know I don't get this. You come over here. Smack me, and then start criticizing me for moving on with my life. What do you want Mac? What exactly do you want from me, because I'm frankly tired of being pulled around?" Harm replies exasperated as they continue a path to nowhere.

"You're tired, well then I must be exhausted, and don't accuse me of being the only perpetrator in this mess. You're as guilty as I am." Mac lets out a frustrated groan, as she realizes her hope of stopping the dance are fading away. "This is it. I'm stopping this. You want to know what I want from you. I think it's time we finally admit to what there is between us."

"Oh come on Mac, I think we've already admitted to what's between us." Harm says tossing his arms to the side.

Mac at her boiling point watches Harm as he puts on a mask of disinterest. Not able to take it, Mac eyes the water bottle before grabbing it then throwing the remaining water in his face.

Sputtering, Harm wipes the water from his eyes staring at Mac in shock."I can't believe you. You can't say it can you. You just can't express your feelings." Mac replies her voice laden with anger.

"Mac?"

"Just say it Harm. Frankly I would like to know where my status is with you."  
Harm takes a towel hanging from the oven, and wipes off his face. "Fine Mac, here it is. Since you so badly need me to say it. I love you, I always have and I always will. There are you happy." Harm replies with a raised voice. The apartment goes silent. He watches Mac carefully, no signs of the anger leaving her body. Suddenly her body relaxes, and her face reveals a slight hint of smile.

"Well good to know you can actually state your feelings." She moves around the island, and comes to stand in front of Harm. Her hands reach up to his collar, fiddling with the edges of his shirt. She bundles his shirt in her hands, and wrenches his body closer to her. Her lips come close to his. She feels his breath hitting her lips sending a sensation through her. She places a small peck on his lips then pulls away, leaving him to follow for more. "I love you too." she states before pulling him back toward her. Their lips meet, tongues reach out to meet each other, and their hands roam one another. All the while they let it finally out. Their passion and love for one another is now fully expressed.


End file.
